A poke-through device or simply a “poke-through” is a common device that enables power, data or other cabling to pass through a hole in a floor of a structure, generally a concrete floor. A Fire and/or smoke retardant element, particularly intumescent material, is incorporated within the poke-through to seal the floor opening in the event of a fire. This helps prevent a fire or the smoke from spreading from one floor to the next.
Generally, during the design stage of a building, decisions are made as to the desired location of various types of electrical service. Such service can include power, phone, data or other special cabling that needs to be extended to that particular location. Accordingly, building plans are developed that show the type of connectors to install at each such location to accommodate conventional electrical and/or data service(s). For example, the decision to provide 110 volts, 220 volts or some other voltage at a particular location affects the power cabling and types of connectors that will have to be installed, such as but not limited to duplex, GFCI, or round. In addition, the particular data cabling desired must be chosen according to the requirements needed at a particular location. For example, different data cabling and connector types will be required depending on whether a data connection is needed for telephone, co-axial, USB, fiber optics or other types of data communication. Furthermore, for servicing both power and data handling needs, the quantity of each connector type at each service location must be identified.
However, detailed information, such as what types of connectors are needed at each individual poke through, is not generally available at the early stages of building design or construction. Instead, building plans typically call for a poke-through at a particular location without indicating the particular service, type of connector or quantity to be supplied at any particular poke-through location. This greatly complicates the process of planning and ordering these devices. Without knowing the final power or data configurations purchasers can not place orders for these devices. Similarly, the manufacturers must hold-off in their production and assembly.
Even further complications occur in the later stages of construction. Namely, even when the connector detail is known, so that ordering and manufacturing of the poke-through insert can begin, often such specifications are incorrect or it is determined later that they need to be changed. Thus, a poke-through may already be undergoing assembly when the specifications concerning the service this poke-through is to provide changes. Alternatively, as the building nears completion, a change may be made which affects a poke-through that is already on the job-site. Hence the device will need to be returned and replaced with a different one. This will obviously cause delays in construction and increase costs by lowering efficiencies.
From a manufacturer's perspective, the type of end service to be provided by a conventional poke-through greatly dictates the components and configuration of the final product. A poke-through that only supplies power will be assembled differently than a poke-through that only supplies data connectors. Likewise, the configuration of a poke-through that supplies a combination of power and data will vary depending on the quantity of power and data components to be installed. Thus, a manufacturer typically needs to have the final requirements of a poke-through before the appropriate product can be assembled. Likewise, if the needs of the poke-through change at any time, a whole new poke-through will need to be constructed since the old one is not likely to be adaptable to the new requirements.
There is a need, therefore, for a poke-through device that is modular in construction, and that can be retrofit after manufacture or even after installation, in order to accommodate last-minute changes to the requirements of a poke-through.